Media networks may simultaneously broadcast multiple types of programming streams, such as high definition (HD) and standard definition (SD) programming streams. In general, HD programming may have a 16:9 aspect ratio and a resolution of about 1920 vertical lines of resolution by 1080 horizontal lines of resolution, or 1920×1080 (2.1 megapixels per frame) or 1280×720 (0.9 megapixels per frame). Standard definition (SD) is generally used to refer to signal formats that are lower than HD. Media networks may provide various types of content in the available formats based on user demand, content provider request, network requirements. The different formats require different resources, for example, HD content requires more bandwidth than SD bandwidth. In general, media networks increase resource utilization in order to provide higher profile content, such as transmitting HD content using additional bandwidth. However, increasing resource utilization to accommodate content introduces inefficiencies and decreases the profitability of providing multiple types of programming formats. Accordingly, media networks would benefit from methods configured to efficiently allocate bandwidth for content for transmission to viewers using existing resources.